


i can only see you in my head

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, jealous!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: Ong Seongwoo normally isn’t the jealous type when he is in a relationship. He trusts the person he is with to the point it seems foolish. There is just a little problem right now. Seongwoo isn’t in a relationship at this moment and Kang Daniel seems to be everybody’s personal pillow.He is so jealous he wants to smash his head against the nearest surface until he doesn’t even remember what a Kang Daniel is.





	i can only see you in my head

Ong Seongwoo normally isn’t the jealous type when he is in a relationship. He trusts the person he is with to the point it seems foolish. There is just a little problem right now. Seongwoo isn’t in a relationship at this moment and Kang Daniel seems to be everybody’s personal pillow.

He is so jealous he wants to smash his head against the nearest surface until he doesn’t even remember what a Kang Daniel is.

***

It all had started when they moved into the WANNA ONE dorm. Seongwoo, of course, had thought that since Daniel and him were close they’d be sharing a room, turns out however, that the youngest members had another idea.

“Let’s play a game to look who is going to room with whom,” Daehwi suggests. “It will make us better friends that way too!”

In the end, they played a few rounds of Mario Kart to decide their roommates. Seongwoo’s are Jaehwan and Minhyun – he considers himself quite lucky, since Sungwoon had ended up with the almost all of the youngest – and Daniel is rooming with Jisung and Woojin.

***

He had figured that wasn’t so bad as long as Daniel and him get to at least sit next to each other during their car rides – but guess what? That didn’t happen either.

“So, are we sitting together?” Seongwoo asks with a bright smile as he bumps his shoulders against Daniel’s.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” the younger boy answers.

Daniel wraps his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder and squeezes lightly as they head to the car. Seongwoo starts an easy conversation; randomly rambling about Jaehwan’s sleeping habits, the way he almost always talks about Jung Sewoon in his dreams and how he and Jaehwan spent almost all their free time watching TV.  

When they finally arrive to their destination, Daniel is a complete mess as he laughs at Seongwoo’s imitation of Jaehwan trash-talking morning dramas. Seongwoo feels weirdly proud of himself because he is the one to make Daniel look so completely happy.

“I call dibs on Daniel!” Woojin suddenly says out of nowhere appearing and taking a hold of Daniel.

The red haired boy tugs Daniel towards the car. Seongwoo doesn’t have any time to react before the other two are already seated.

“But… I just…” Seongwoo stutters as he enters.

Daniel shoots him an apologetic look just before Seongwoo himself is dragged to sit next to Daehwi, who manhandles him into his preferred position and snuggles into him. He sighs before reciprocating the skinship and telling himself, that as long as Daniel and him still get to spend time together, everything will be alright.

***

Surprisingly though, they have no time whatsoever for each other. Every time either one of them wants to do something, they either have a schedule or one of the members decides to invite themselves too.

Slowly Seongwoo is losing hope.

***

The cherry on top though is when Seongwoo, still half-asleep, enters the kitchen one morning. To his surprise, Daniel is already awake, so he goes to greet him but stops dead in his tracks.

Daniel is definitely not alone. The Busan boy is cuddled up to Jisung, who is sitting on the other’s lap as he caresses Daniel’s sleep destroyed hair. Daniel’s hands are tightly wrapped around Jisung’s waist as he presses the older boy more into his chest. Jisung squawks indignantly, playfully hitting Daniel.

“Oh? You’re already awake?” Jaehwan points out, looking at him.

Seongwoo doesn’t respond. Instead he turns around and goes into the bathroom.

That’s it.

He’s had enough of Kang Daniel being touchy with everyone but him. So he decides to do what every other mature adult would do too. Ignore the matter until it goes away.

***

And that’s exactly what he does.

If he’s honest, it’s not very hard. They have a killer schedule anyway and when they don’t he entertains himself playing games with Guanlin or hearing Jaehwan whine about Sewoon or going on walks with Minhyun.

Daniel seems to be busy too, always hanging out with Jisung and the maknae line. It seems that he hasn’t even noticed Seongwoo’s absence at all. It makes him feel kind of offended but well… In the end it’s good for him too.

***

It is two in the morning on a Wednesday and Seongwoo can’t fall asleep to save his life. He had tried the whole warm glass of milk, sheep counting and all the other stuff that people say would be helpful, but he still can’t. Normally he would wake up Jaehwan to talk to him, but the other boy is out with Minhyun and Jisung for a drink and will probably not be back for a few hours.

Seongwoo gets up anyway and decides that if Jaehwan is not there, he will at least sleep in his bed to not feel as lonely. He faceplants onto the bed and buries his head in the pillow.

“What are you doing?” he hears Daniel laugh as the younger boy enters the bedroom.

Seongwoo lifts his face from the pillow and looks the younger boy up and down.  Daniel is in only a pair of shorts and well – he is looking really fucking good. Just his luck, now he definitely won’t be able to sleep.

“I’m doing nothing, isn’t it obvious?” Seongwoo sighs, irritated. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep,” Daniel answers, his voice husky and – fuck.

Seongwoo has missed that voice. It’s the voice Daniel usually only uses to talk to him when he is feeling needy or wants some extra attention. He would really love to give Daniel all the attention, but it’s not like the younger one needs him to. The other has enough people to cuddle him, obviously.

“Well, then you should go back to your bed and try to actually sleep,” he replies nonchalantly, trying not to stare too obviously at Daniel.

“What are you doing in Jaehwan’s bed?” Daniel says instead of going back. “It’s his bed, right?”

“I’m being petty,” Seongwoo answers honestly. “He had to choose today of all days to go out for a drink, tsk. Exactly when both of us can’t seem to fall asleep, wow.”

Daniel only snorts, closes the door behind him and sits down at the edge of Jaehwan’s bed. Seongwoo can’t help it but his hearts starts to thunder in his chest as he looks at Daniel’s side profile and – that is the exact moment when Seongwoo realizes that he is so fucking whipped for Kang Daniel.

Of course he had suspected that his feelings were not entirely innocent (his jealousy was a big help in figuring that one out) but he hadn’t know how deep he had fallen until even this – even just looking at Daniel made him feel so happy, so satisfied. 

“We haven’t talked in a while,” Daniel points out, turning so that he is facing Seongwoo. “I missed you.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was too busy hanging out with other people to talk,” he sulks, arms crossing over his chest as he sits up. “Plus, I did want to sit together in the car but you just had to get dragged away, wordlessly.”

Daniel chuckles at that.

“It also seems like you have become everyone’s personal pillow and with everyone, I mean  _literally everyone except me_ , which hey, is totally unfair, you could at least cuddle with everyone equally,” Seongwoo adds.

“But I don’t want to cuddle with everyone equally,” Daniel replies, shrugging his shoulders, sounding so nonchalant it hurts.

Seongwoo feels himself getting angry because what the hell? He had thought they were close. 

The Busan boys looks directly at Seongwoo then. He moves closer and closer until he is right in front of the older boy. He really doesn’t know what to do. If he’s honest he just wants to lean in, close the gap and kiss Daniel, but he knows… He knows that will not end up well, probably with Daniel freaked out. Plus, he is offended. 

“W-What is that supposed to mean?” he asks, frown on his face. “It’s not like I’m some kind of sickness or something like that. Jesus, thank you for being so forward about your dislike towards me.”

“You’re seriously so dense,” Daniel laughs. He doesn’t say it in a mean way though, more in a fondly exasperated way. “I don’t want to cuddle with everyone equally because I’d much rather spend time only with you, cuddling or not. It’d just be unfair if I ignore everyone else just because I want to be with you. I know I have been pretty busy these past few days, but –“

Seongwoo doesn’t let him finish instead he, for once, does what he wants and kisses Daniel. He knows it’s weird, one moment he says he shouldn’t and in the next one he actually does it, but what Daniel is saying is giving him all kinds of butterflies in his stomach.

It comes as a surprise though as Daniel actually reciprocates. The younger boy cups his face with both of his hands and deepens the kiss. It’s kind of amazing, how both of them are so in sync and the butterflies in his belly never stop. Daniel’s lips are soft and plumb and he cannot get enough of them.

When the kiss ends, they just look at each other with matching smiles (and blushes).

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you like me too,” Daniel breathes out. “I didn’t think you did.”

“But I do,” Seongwoo laughs. “I’m really, really whipped for you, Kang Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, my second request! i hope you liked it!
> 
> i'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave some feedback in the comments! love you!


End file.
